1. Field
The present invention relates to a retaining socket for an electrical outlet. More particularly, the present invention relates to a retaining socket which can resist the pulling out of an electrical plug regardless of which direction tension is placed on an electrical cord.
2. General Background
A plug for an electrical appliance, such as a vacuum cleaner, can become loosened or pulled from its outlet when the appliance is attempted to be moved to a work area located away from the outlet. Various devices have attempted to address this issue, but each have their own disadvantages. For example, some do not satisfactory protect against tensions from all directions relative to the outlet. Others are permanently attached to an outlet and present an obstacle when not in use. Others require extensive modifications to the outlet and/or plug or require numerous additional components attached in a complex fashion to the outlet and/or plug.
The need exists for a plug retainer which resists pulling out of a plug from all directions, which is low cost to make, and easy to attach and detach from the outlet.
While certain novel features of this invention shown and described below are pointed out in the annexed claims, the invention is not intended to be limited to the details specified, since a person of ordinary skill in the relevant art will understand that various omissions, modifications, substitutions and changes in the forms and details of the device illustrated and in its operation may be made without departing in any way from the spirit of the present invention. No feature of the invention is critical or essential unless it is expressly stated as being “critical” or “essential.”